


【FGOxBatman】Fate/Catastrophic Fusion

by alikaz



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 最後一位御主──藤丸立香和他的亞從者瑪修剛從第七個特異點歸來，卻被告知人理燒卻的進程竟升温了，同時示巴觀測透鏡檢測到一個全新的特異點，然而該地點並不屬於這個世界──哥譚市，蒙臉義警活躍同時罪犯橫行之地。兩個宇宙為何會相遇？在哥譚發生的多起的自相殘殺原因為何？躲在黑暗中的惡意正在謀劃什麼？背後勢力又是何方神聖？人理會否真的就此崩壞？災難眼看將至，幸好，另一個世界的居民也不乏拯救世界的經驗。（＊會捏到第七章絕對魔獸戰線及第一部終章冠位時間神殿的劇情）





	1. Chapter 1

哥譚市的城市規劃一直相當荒謬，時常不平的路面與老舊危樓尚且不說，光是小巷大街互相交錯就已叫人頭痛。條條街道曲折且時窄時寬，分丫路多得離奇，而且總有些人跡罕至、居民都默認迴避的堀頭巷。

身為哥譚市資深居民的杰森自然知道這些死胡同的地點。

杰森背靠著牆，從皮衣口袋掏出了一包簇新的香煙，和一隻精緻的銀亮打火機。他哼著歌撕掉了外層的包裝玻璃紙，輕輕抖出了一根叼著唇邊；金屬磨擦發出「鏗」的一聲，短暫燃亮的火光照亮了約數秒的昏暗巷道、打擾了幾隻竭力狂奔的老鼠。

白霧徐徐往上飄升，最後消散於昏暗中，杰森仰頭望著，低低哼唱的歌謠不自覺地停了，雙目望向虛空，似在沉思，又像在單純地放空。

沉默的男人與安靜的後巷倒也相配，尤其他身上也和它一樣髒亂，紅色的眼罩下方，便有一道正瀝瀝地滲出血水的傷口，若仔細察看，還會發現他身上的外套也破了幾道口子，髮型也亂七八糟的，整個人狼狽得像浪跡天涯了數月。

菸快燒了半根了，男人才獨自打破沉默，用著被菸草薰得沙沙啞啞的嗓音，帶著幾分無奈與輕蔑，低低地笑了出來。

「要來一根嗎？」，他對著對面磚牆上的黑色鐵架說著，儘管他也沒看到有任何東西在上頭。

半晌，方才還空無一人的鐵架突然顯現出一個人影，使杰森瞠大了在眼罩底下的眼睛。

在缺乏街燈、僅能靠月光照明的情況下，無法清晰瞧見來人面貌，尤其在對方把深綠色的斗篷帽簷壓得極低，只露出些許薑黃髮梢時。

杰森呼出了口煙，隔著飄渺的白霧隱約看到對方的裝束絕非便裝，內心暗嘆加入夜晚變裝派對的人怎麼愈來愈多，讓他的頭隱隱作痛起來；對方手上還裝備了一架的臂弩，箭頭正閃著銳利光芒，使杰森明白了方才一直揮之不去的如芒在刺感是從何而來。

穿著綠斗篷的青年輕巧地跳了下來，語調輕浮地說：「先生看來是個好人呢，真是謝了啦」，那口相當復古的英式口音（部分字詞用法甚至是中古英語了）讓杰森暗自挑起了半邊眉。青年抽走了其中一根煙，於指間轉了個圈，沒立即點上，而是放在鼻子底下聞了聞後，才叼在唇邊。

杰森步近對方，不著跡地瞄了眼對方的臂弩，暗自思考對方是單獨行動的新晉義警，還是某些其實自顧不暇但總是繼續撿人的英雄新收的人，定或是……新出場的某種哥譚特產；並伸出打火機打亮，橙黃的火焰在青年嘴邊的煙捲前倏地竄出，使隱藏在兜帽下的眼睛受驚般略略瞠大。杰森本沒發現這年頭竟然有煙民不習慣打火機，只是對方不自覺僵硬的身體實在有點明顯，沒有嚇得退開，但明顯就是不習慣。

「小哥是第一次來哥譚？」，杰森狀似隨意搭話般。  
「啊？啊啊，是的，本來是跟著御、老闆過來辦事，沒想到一個拐彎就全走散了，哎呀呀真是頭痛呢。」，話是這麼說，但吞雲吐霧的青年半點焦急的樣子都沒有。  
「那你還不快去找？這兒治安還挺亂的呀。」，前半小時才把幾個毒販的肋骨打斷的紅頭罩這麼說著。  
「嗯……說的也是呢」，青年沉吟了一會，後又小聲地自言自語般說：「只是這種程度的話，他們應該能解決吧，畢竟這裡又沒戰爭又沒巨龍和瘋過頭的從者在，只有些穿得像從者的普通人類在晃盪。」

偷聽得清清楚楚，但理解上則一頭霧水的杰森瞟了他一眼，像提議般：「要不你跟我說說情況和你老闆的樣子，我用我關係網幫忙找找看？」，而手指則暗地按下了通訊鍵的按鈕，撥打給了紅羅賓。

「哎呀先生你人真好呢」，青年笑著說，「不知善長仁翁高姓大名？」  
杰森挑挑眉，肯定了內心對對方是新人的推測……不然怎麼會不認識他這混亂中立的紅頭罩？  
「Red Hood。另外，稍後會聯絡來幫你找人的是Red Robin。」，說著指了指一旁隨手放下的紅色頭罩。

而青年一聽，竟輕輕的笑了，然而笑聲裏卻有點自嘲和悲哀，「Robin 、Hood……這麼多年後的未來，世上還是有地方需要捨棄姓名和容貌的Robin Hood嗎……」；如果說方才談及「巨龍」、「戰爭」之類的話時是自言自語，現在這句則像是嘴巴不小心把內心說話漏出來般，小聲、含糊，唇張合的幅度也不大。

對方喃喃得入神，杰森試著去聽，但除了發音和羅賓相似的那幾句外，其他的他也不太懂，因為對方相當擅長、甚至該說是習慣使用的中古英語實在非他所長，而對方每每在自言自語時，下意識講的都是現今罕聞的古老語言，看來剛才和杰森對談時，對方是有意識地改用現代英語。

深覺對方身份也許比想像還要麻煩的杰森內心嘆了口氣，把菸蒂丟到地上踩滅，噴出了最後一口煙後，說：「那你呢？怎稱呼？」

「我嗎？」，青年回過神，有些訝異地反問，接著帶著幾分笑意地說：「只是個誤闖貴地的小小弓兵而已，名字完全不足掛齒。」，手抓在斗篷帽簷上，猶豫了一會，最後往後掀開，露出了張被髮絲覆蓋了半邊的臉頰，和翠綠得像蒼鬱森林般的眼睛。

「對了，就叫我Archer吧。」  
「Archer？你高興就好。」  
「而我要找的人是一名男性，特徵嘛……黑髮藍眼吧？」，Archer語音未落，杰森就像被踩到尾巴般跳起來，反應過度地反問：「黑髮藍眼？」，覺得對方反應有點奇怪的Archer點點頭，「是，黑髮藍眼。你看到過？」

杰森和一直在偷聽的提姆瞬間倒抽一口涼氣，明明沒有任何證據直接指向是他們熟悉的任何一個人，但他們就是……有種麻煩要來了的預感。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章是立香和瑪修的場合！

在杰森和綠Archer交談時間，另一邊廂，與弓兵一同前來、但中途便失散了的御主藤丸立香和亞從者瑪修，亦有著他們在哥譚市的獨特奇遇。

臭名昭著的犯罪小巷今天也是與和平絕緣，畢竟惡貫滿盈的精神病重犯都還在喘氣，街上遊蕩的流氓混混又豈會減少？手持巨盾的少女站在黑髮的青年身前，怒視著一臉不懷好意地包圍了他們的壯漢們，而來自異世界的訪客身後，還有名臉上爬滿淚水的女生，眼裏盡是慌惶。

「請下達指令吧，Master！」，少女把話說得有些咬牙切齒，而手用力得彷彿在把怒氣發泄在握緊盾牌這事上。

聞言，身上混雜了大麻和酒臭味的流氓竟發出了一同哄笑，互相誇張地擠眉弄眼，交換眼神，「她叫這小鬼主人哎！嘖嘖嘖，真是……」，話裏滿是戲謔，其中一人還在胸前畫了幾圈半圓，就差直接把「下流」二字刻在臉上。

立香皺起了眉，慍怒在藍眸下靜靜燃燒，他沉下聲說：「雖然很想說『盡情毆打吧！瑪修！』，但是還是請你一如往常地用盾背打暈吧。麻煩了！」

「了解！」，少女朗聲應令，接著一個快步衝至其中一個流氓面前，趁其不備，高舉巨盾往對方頭顱敲下，接著快速迴身，擋下後方襲來的棒球棍後順勢推開，使對方失衡倒地後再蹲下補上重擊，隨後一腳踢在另一人的腳踝上。

混氓吃痛的聲音不絕於耳。

在亞從者戰鬥的時間，立香則思考起眼下狀況。

目前與迦勒底（十分通常運轉地）失去聯絡，而事前羅曼醫生語焉不詳的說明，並沒有確切提及眼下所在的國家和時間點，故在一頭霧水的情況下，只能隱約判定這裡是使用美式英語為主的地區，時間是現代，然而街道上所有的招牌、路標，他完全沒有印象有在任何一本地圖上看過，就算有，看著也不對應不上。

雪上加霜的是，這裡治安環境相當惡劣，與其他從者走散前已經遇過三次的挑釁找碴（天曉得這些人怎麼敢，明明他身邊的從者們個個都奇裝異服，一個賽一個看著不好惹），而在各自走散後更是直線上升，單單是來滋擾調戲瑪修的，已經有六次。

不知該說不幸還是幸運的事還有一件，就是周遭出現的人類看著也是普通人類，沒有什麼魔力反應。

深深感覺到一股無力感扎在心頭的御主幽幽地嘆了口氣。

這時，在亞從者流暢而悅目的攻擊下，不到幾分鐘時間眼前已經清空，壯漢們倒成一遍，部分在哀號，部分已經昏迷。那可憐女生的情緒也總算穩定下來，只見她抽了抽通紅的鼻子，怯怯地說：「謝、謝謝你們……請問你們是蝙蝠俠的新同事嗎？」

「蝙蝠俠？」，立香回頭，挑起一邊眉問道。

「難道是我搞錯了嗎？對、對不起！因為我見紫髮小姐一身的裝束，就以為是新任的蒙面義警……」，聞言，瑪修和立香對望了一眼，而女生見兩人還是一臉迷惘的樣子，便多作了點解釋：「哥譚這裡治安不怎麼好，所以有些市民自發蒙上了臉來儆惡懲姦，為首的便是一身黑衣的蝙蝠俠。」，說起哥譚的黑暗騎士，女生臉上總算有點笑容，而看他們眼裏的迷茫只增不減，便猜測道：「你們……莫非是外地人？」。

立香摸摸後腦勺，也跟著彎起一抹微笑，「是呢是呢，來辦點事。對了，請問小姐……哥譚這裡最近有沒有發生什麼怪事呢？」

這話讓女生噗哧一聲笑了出來，剩下的那點點陰霾也消散了。

「你們真的是很外地的外地人，而且真的真的對哥譚一無所知呢……天啊！你們怎麼敢一點資料搜集都不做就這樣踏進這個混亂之地了？」

女生這問題讓來自異世界的兩人有口難言，只能苦笑。

女生也不在意得不到回答，清清喉嚨便繼續說：「哥譚是最有名的是她居高不下的犯罪率，最盛產的，便是各種各樣有『創意』又有『才華』的神經病罪犯，簡直堪稱人才輩出，既有能噴冰控草的，還有能搗搞出各種藥品的，甚至聽說他們好幾個都有大學或以上的學位。小哥你倒是告訴我，在這一群人的努力下，這破地兒有哪一天是沒怪事發生的？」，說完，女生低頭輕蔑地歪了下唇角，像在責難這片土地。

這席話聽得立香眼前發黑……這地兒到底是怎麼回事，半點魔力反應都沒有，卻能天天搞出那麼大的事，連我迦的從者也分分鐘沒你們能幹了。

立香嘆了口氣，正想多作詢問時，女生突然跳起身，激動又帶著點點驕傲自豪地指向夜空：「看！這就是我們的蝙蝠俠！」

立香和瑪修轉頭順著指頭方向望去，正好看到一襲黑色如蝠翼的披風正於夜空滑翔，彷似一隻真正的、大型的蝙蝠，飛過了萬家燈火，飛過了橦橦高樓，正往照射出自己圖案的探射燈所在方向趕去。立香和瑪修不自覺地定定的仰頭看著，期間或驚恐或驚喜地呼喊他名號的聲音，自哥譚各個角落間響起，最後漸漸擴散傳遞至這條小巷，聽進了兩人耳內。

雖與對方素未謀臉，亦可說是對對方一無所知，但也許是這一往無前之姿，也許是身旁女生的神情，亦也許只是單純直覺，但對方讓立香他想到了與他一同作戰的位位英靈，這股莫名的熟悉感，使他感覺自己必須和這位蝙蝠俠見面。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

不論是哥譚王子布魯斯，還是哥譚騎士的蝙蝠俠，能讓他打從心底頭痛犯難的事情並不算多，而讓他兩個身份都一起感到為難的，更是少之又少，然而，眼下偏偏就出現了一個。

讓天下間父母都害怕的言語，「我可以養牠嗎？」絕對能上榜，而如果你的子女抱著的「牠」，非什麼普通的貓貓狗狗兔子雀鳥，而是一隻白呼呼、毛茸茸，外觀貓不貓兔不兔、說是狗也不太像的奇怪生物時，頭痛的程度便瞬間上升至能蹦出一個雅典娜，並請求她幫忙想辦法的地步。

當然，他的羅賓、他的兒子是不會說出這㮔孩子氣的問題，但以披風直接包著動物，然後緊緊抱在懷裏的姿態也沒有好多少。

大概是察覺到「蝙蝠俠不贊同的目光」，羅賓仰高了下巴，辯解般說：「這生物看著不尋常，也許是被幅射感染、或者是人工的基因突變，需要檢…痛！」，話沒說完，就被懷裏的生物狠狠拍打了幾下下巴，那短小的前肢用力揮動，後腿也拼命亂蹬，一副拼命掙扎的樣子。

「牠看起來並不想被你抱著，羅賓。」，蝙蝠俠用低沉的聲音這麼說著，瞇起的藍眼寫滿了不贊同的同時，也在打量著這頭古怪的生物，計算對方的危險性，思考要不要出動麻醉藥槍。

聞言，白毛的生物「芙！嗚、芙芙！」地叫著，四隻爪子像溺水般瘋狂划動，動作比方才更加拼命。未幾，就成功逃脫。

牠敏捷地跳到地上，連躍帶跑地竄了個沒影。

羅賓有點失落地望著牠離去的方向，嘴呶得老高。而蝙蝠俠則從羅賓的斗篷上，夾出了幾條那生物方才留下的白毛，放到一個小瓶裏，留待回蝙蝠洞檢測，同時心裏有點疑惑——那生物是不是比剛發現時變大了一點點？

然而，時間吃緊，警局天台還有人在等著他們，儘再疑惑，但因目測無逼切的危險性，也只得暫且放下，留待日後查清。

另一邊廂，就在那照向夜空的巨大探射燈所在之處，詹姆斯·戈登倚在圍欄邊，指間的香煙時明時滅，但半刻都未見他抽上一口，反是一直仰頭望著徒剩半片彎月的天空，雙目微微放空，飄浮在自己的思考空間裏，偶然回神，便低頭抬手，望望錶上指針又走動了多少步。隨嘆息抖落的煙灰部分隨風飄散，部分掉到地上，與之前踩滅了的菸蒂作伴。

焦慮隨時間漸增漸長，雙眉緊糾在一起的戈登局長暗忖著，明明已聞蝙蝠俠出動的蹤影，何解對方久久都未到來。

思考著、憂慮著，那枝香煙漸漸燒到指間。

難道是出了什麼意外嗎？難道是與這份還未來得及和他說的情報有關嗎？

局長如此擔憂著，並把煙蒂丟到地上後，略帶焦躁地自口袋掏出煙盒，卻驚覺竟已空空如也，幸好這時，一直等待的人出現了。

「你終於來了！」，局長一臉鬆了口氣，順手把握皺成一團的煙盒塞進大衣口袋，「沿途發生了什麼事嗎？」

聽到這問題，羅賓撇頭咂了咂嘴，引來蝙蝠俠警告性的一個瞪視。

「這次有什麼事嗎？」，蝙蝠俠沒有回答對方的問題。

也算是對這蝙蝠藏著超多秘密、且從不好好說話的習慣習以為常的局長聳聳肩，沒再深究。

「第一件事，哥譚今晚不知嗨了什麼，在短短幾小時內已經發生了多起罪案，比平常多了近半倍，幸好都不算是什麼大案子，但若果這情況繼續，今晚的罪案數字將會上升到一個很精彩的高位，甚至是歷史新高。」

蝙蝠俠點了點頭，心想這點其他義警都有回報，為此，他們也只得更加活躍，在夜空下不斷飛來奔去、儆惡懲奸，使那些正在猶豫於一念之間的善惡中的人心生膽怯，以致不去踏出那一步。

「第二，接連三日都發生了多起兇殺案，數量之大和其吊詭程度叫我們膽寒。法醫初步推斷每件案的第一案發現場就是發現屍體的地方，沒有移動過的痕跡，而且兇器全都能在現場發現，上面都有著死者們的指紋，沒有第三者指紋……每一項物證都指向他們在互相殘殺，部分發生在大街上的更被監控鏡頭全程拍下，然而，沒從他們體內檢測出任何異常藥物反應。」

局長頓了頓，像發現皺著一張臉的羅賓要說什麼般，補充道：「我們亦第一時間前去檢查阿卡姆精神病院了，沒人逃脫，所有隔離設施和監控奇跡般運作正常，小丑亦好好端的蹲在牢裏……至少目前我們眼見是如此。」，長嘆了一口氣後，局長又說：「目前需要蝙蝠俠力量的就這兩件事了。我總有種不祥的預感，現在就是起點而已，哥譚肯定又踏上了一段不知終點的下坡路，愈來愈多的惡意將會傾巢而出……請多加小心，我的老朋友。」

說完，局長維持著仰天的姿勢數秒，才悄悄回頭。

理所當然地，後方已空無一人。

局長低頭沒好氣地搖頭失笑。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

長棍又掄倒了一名壯漢，腳下周遭已倒下了一片惡徒，戰況漸緩，紅羅賓抽空瞄了眼後方的陰影處，只見陌生的弓箭手在會被指罵偷懶的邊緣工作著，明明完全不熟悉，但就彷彿認定了這點敵人光靠紅羅賓和紅頭罩就能解決般，氣定神閒地搭箭上臂弩，又慢悠悠地抬弓，然而，與弓箭手本人的模樣相反，離弦的箭卻氣勢如虹地破風疾馳，落點像在模仿紅頭罩的子彈，只打在四肢等等的非要害處，百發百中，箭法好得讓曾和軍火庫組隊的紅頭罩都為之側目。

察覺到紅羅賓探究的目光，Archer吊兒啷噹的朝他揮了揮手，「兩位小哥哥啊，你們這裡的民風是不是有點太慓悍了？都要堪比連續加稅後的農村啦，是不是邪靈作祟啊。」，異鄉的Archer調侃道，又射出了幾發弓箭作支援，沒有絲毫擾亂到紅頭罩和紅羅賓的攻勢。

「本來就是個鬼地方，什麼邪不邪靈的，本就天天百鬼夜行。」，退到後方換彈的紅頭罩回了句嘴，再探頭出來時，剩下的敵人已被另外兩人擺平了，便大搖大擺走出來，腳下略帶故意地踩過幾根壞人的手指。

「我到底是跟老闆來了什麼可怕的地方哇，可惡啊，愈來愈會使喚人了吧……」，Archer嘟囔著，「森林獵人對這種現代都市本就相性不合呀。」

「沒有吧？我看你適應得挺好的。」，紅羅賓頭也不抬地說道，並把箭從某個倒霉蛋身上拔下，仔細地查看著，指尖在箭頭上抹了一把後搓了幾下，瞇起眼盯著手套上的血液，又低頭嗅了嗅，最後趁著Archer轉過身去的時候，把箭收走。

「光是這份武力值就幫大忙了，今晚光靠我們幾人可忙不過來。」，紅頭罩附和道，「說來，剛才一直遇敵也沒空詢問。那個、Archer小哥是哪裡人啊？星城嗎？」

Archer側頭想了下，「出生地的話，應該是一個名為『英國』的地方吧？」，他這樣的回答，讓在場另外兩人（當然不計那些惡棍了）都挑了挑眉。

英國就英國，為什麼要用「應該是」、「的地方」這種贅詞來說明呢？是因為自己也不肯定嗎？還是說……他不太肯定「英國」這稱呼正不正確？

紅羅賓本想繼續追問，但接到通訊要求的通訊器打斷了他的動作。「是B。我離開一會，你們繼續聊。」，他這麼說完，便破窗飛離開了這貨倉。

「你們來哥譚是有什麼事嗎？畢竟這裡大概不是什麼觀光勝地來著。」，紅頭罩一邊說著，一邊動手把罪犯綁在一起，順手補刀把幾個未昏迷、或差點醒來的敲昏……叫他們販毒給未成年，活該。

Archer有點好奇地望著紅羅賓離開的方向，心略不在焉地回答：「算是來找點東西吧？按照慣例，應該是這樣。」

紅頭罩問：「東西？什麼東西？」，邊說邊推門往外走去，並示意對方跟上，「我們也走吧，去屋頂聊去，跟那些玩意待一塊久了，感覺腦袋都跟著變蠢。」

Archer抬步跟上，「我也不清楚呀，表面上是找它，但實際上只是因為它是主因而已，它不算是我們的重點，反正嘛，都得要我老闆摸到了它，才知道是不是要找的那個。」，明明是在說工作內容，但Archer卻說得有點事不關己，而且內容含糊不清，看似說了很多，但實際上什麼都沒說，既不知他在找什麼，也不知來意。

Archer頓了頓，伸了個懶腰，生硬地轉了話題：「還真累人啊。你們晚晚都那麼大運動量嗎？」。

紅頭罩隨口回了句：「這晚特別忙而已，平常還不至於。」，心裏盤算著要如何套話時，一隻天藍色的小鳥拍翼飛了過來，先在Archer的頭頂飛了幾圈，一直意圖啄他頭頂，煩得綠衣的青年拉著兜帽怒嚷：「喂喂，明明是你自己走丟了吧？還好意思發我脾氣呢你這笨鳥！」，而知更鳥則彷彿聽懂了人話般，氣得叫喚了幾聲，接著氣勢如虹地直衝Archer面目攻擊，嚇得青年立即抬手保護他的一張俊臉。

一人一鳥的互動看得一旁的杰森直覺有趣，尤其Archer不復方才那般神神秘秘、若即若離的形象。

「你的寵物？」，紅頭罩帶著笑意問道，而Archer則狼狽地不斷避開那小鳥的攻擊，「才不是呢！強買強賣的混帳玩意而、痛啦！」，鳥啄終於在青年的手臂上留下了一個小小的紅痕，沒有出血，但還是痛得青年皺起了臉。

「當初就該燒了你來吃。」，Archer略帶憤恨地抱怨，降落在他肩上知更鳥像聽懂了般，回應他似的「啾！」了一聲，頭仰得老高，用著一副可愛的外表展露出囂張可惡的氣勢，惹得Archer屈指衝著牠額上那顆星星用力彈了下去。

一人一鳥眼看又要打起來，而這時，紅羅賓也回來了，蹲在屋頂的欄杆上，帶著一臉「我聽到了什麼」和「我能不能當沒聽到然後回家洗澡睡覺」的表情。

「怎麼了小紅？老蝙蝠又說了什麼奇怪的話？」，紅頭罩這樣問道，而紅羅賓遲疑了一下，思考要不要在外人面前講，但想了下，其中的一項奇怪的內容，向他人說了大概也無妨，畢竟……如果有人聽懂了，那也是對事件有幫助的人，再加上他其實不太想管這件事，要是大紅和那奇怪弓箭手接手處理了，他會很開心。

「B說……羅賓正在追蹤一隻白毛紫眼的獸狀生物，而那生物正漸漸變大，他希望我們帶回那隻野獸，他還有點事要做。」，紅羅賓一臉微妙地說完，紅頭罩便立即大笑了幾聲：「帶回野獸？是指哪隻？」，說完又笑了起來，沒他好氣的紅羅賓則用「笑不出來」的肢體語言來回應。

同樣笑不出來的人還有一旁的Archer，他帶著和紅羅賓有幾分相似的微妙表情說：「白毛…紫眼……是不是長得有點像兔貓混合的樣子的？身上還綁了件小斗篷的。」

紅羅賓立即扭頭望向他，「你知道那生物是什麼？」，Archer點了點頭，「算是吧。那應該是……我老闆的寵物之類的，但我沒見過牠會變大。」

「看來要得先找到你老闆。」，紅羅賓在臂甲上按了幾下，調出幾個人流較多的街角路口的監控鏡頭，看看有沒有對應先前Archer說過的人物特徵（早前他們已經搞清楚了Archer的老闆是個日本人，不是他們最初預計的某幾位人兄……至少目前看來不關他們事）的人。

默默看著紅羅賓忙碌的Archer臉上的微妙還沒散去，因為他除了聽到疑似老闆的寵物出沒的事，還聽到了一個和他有密切關係的名詞——有沒有人能回答他，明明這城市已經不在英國了，為什麼還有那麼多人要以「Robin」的名義來行事？這不是什麼吉利名字吧？還有之後聽到街上有人喊「Robin」他到底該不該回頭？和御主會合了後他喊「Robin」時，會不會有別的人回應？說來，肩上那隻笨鳥也是「Robin」啊……

綠色的Archer、繼承了Robin Hood之名的英靈陷入了深深的糾結。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

跟幫助過的女生──艾米麗──告別後，迦勒底的兩人成功走出了那些曲折複雜的小巷。沿著馬路邊的大街走著，這都市總算把頹廢以外的面貌展現給異鄉人看，霓虹燈的招牌、炫白的燈光、灰黑的霧霾天、繽紛的噴漆塗鴉、每一張努力生活的臉孔、喧囂而嘈雜的聲音、隱匿在暗處的危險後巷、幾聲不文明的咒罵，種種或美或醜的人事物交織出獨特的氛圍。

那宛如是在張牙舞爪的生命力攝人心魂。別說是初到現代城市的瑪修，就連本是現代都市人的藤丸立香也邊走邊到處張望，在途經一間家電店時，瑪修猛地拉著立香的衣袖，「芙芙！御主！是芙芙！」，邊說邊驚訝地指店面展示的電視機。

立香回頭，順著瑪修所指方向望去，只見一個個不同型號的電視正播著新聞直播，地點在某處大樓的屋頂上，正有一男一女一獸僵持對立。芙芙那身隨風飄蕩的白毛故然好認，而那女人身穿的紫黑長袍也眼熟得很，她手上那根錫杖更是昭示著其身份，使瑪修驚呼一聲後補充說：「而且美狄亞小姐也在！」

那麼，屋頂上到底是在發生什麼事呢？

事由便要從蝙蝠俠調出所有發生過自相殘殺慘案的地點的監控片段開始說起。事情話說是他發現了一眾的「受害兇手」都是先突然口角，繼而發狂動手，最後殺紅了眼般不死不休，有的甚至在被斬下了手腳後還繼續攻擊，攻擊到無辦法再動彈為止。無獨有偶地，他們身邊都曾經有現過一頭白色的獸影，其樣子與他們之前遇到過的白毛生物十分相像。

原本羅賓一人前去捉捕便足焉，然而卻在追捕途中遇上大量阻礙，包括而不限於各種奇怪現象，例如一直跟著GPS走，但停下來時卻發現走錯了路；又或是眼看快追上時，眼前卻突然泛起大霧；又或是跑著跑著莫名被什麼東西絆倒，然而回首卻什麼都沒發現；甚至還一度抱著捲衛生紙，大吼大叫以為自己成功抓住了等等，其中一大部分，便是美狄亞暗地從中作梗。

羅賓堅稱他能處理，但蝙蝠俠並不這樣認為，於是，紅羅賓便接到了那古怪的捕獸令。

「御、御主！美狄亞小姐她看起來要召出些不應該出現在這世界的東西……御主！請告訴我你沒看到那些骸骨！或者龍牙兵在現代社會是常見的東西！」，對應瑪修這番話的，是美狄亞手上正閃出陣陣紫芒，就算鏡頭離屋頂已有一段距離，但還是隱約可見幾個於地面逐漸成形的魔術法陣，看得藤丸立香頭都痛了起來。

雖然方才聽艾米麗說哥譚市是天天都有怪事發生的地方，但眼看這裡的瑪那濃度極低，根本不像是魔術發展蓬勃的地方，普通魔術也許已叫他們叫驚，而像美狄亞這種神代魔術師展現出的魔術、尤其是龍牙兵這種東西……相信不會在他們接受範圍內。

怎麼辦？

藤丸立香暗自苦思辦法，一一數著自己的手牌。手上的令咒並沒有強效到能使美狄亞瞬間移動至己側，而且芙芙就會被留在那邊；若是說自己前往的話，很遺憾地他並沒有瞬間移動的能耐，再加上他根本不清楚那大樓是在那裡；至於喚回其他從者，再派他前往……不行，已經來不及了！

怎麼辦？

一塊塊的骸骨自空無一物的地面上出現，飛快地拼湊出一副副人類骨架，全手握著兵器與羅賓對峙，同時輕唸了句不是咒語的話；她微微側頭地問：「所以說，牠是我們御主的東西，能不能請這位小弟弟放過牠呢？」，羅賓並沒有回答她，只是發出一下充滿厭惡的「嘖」聲，而且一腳踏前微微屈膝，前傾著身把武士刀握緊至前方，表示出這沒有商量的餘地，也沒有讓步的可能。

夜風呼嘯著把他們的衣袍刮得亂擺，而電視機前的兩人則默默握緊了拳頭，直至指甲都捏進了手心。

在這蓄勢待發之際，突然，有一根翠綠的箭矢闖入，直插在他們中間。

紅羅賓收起滑翔翼站到一旁，視線主要放在白毛怪獸上；一同到場的弓手則站了在美狄亞身旁問道：「能先容我問問偉大的魔女大人這是發生了什麼事嗎？」，說著他拉下了兜帽，解除了五月之王的效果，手上的臂弩直指向對面的羅賓。

美狄亞先詢問了自己關心的事情：「御主呢？真是的！肯定是落單了吧？不過現在魔力也夠了……好啦好啦，想聽情況是吧？」，在Archer眼神催促下才補充說：「他要搶走御主那隻大白貓。」，聽得羅賓氣急敗壞地反駁：「檢查！是檢查！你們的貓和兇殺案有關！」，美狄亞冷笑一聲後說：「想搶貓也想個好點的理由！我們才剛到這裡又如何殺人？」。

在兩人的爭執中，站在一旁抱手觀望的紅羅賓突然問道：「Archer，這位女士是你朋友？」

「朋……呃，算是同事吧？」，美狄亞的目光令綠Archer如芒在背，「嗯嗯、總之，叫她Caster就好。說來，紅羅…那邊那孩子是……？」

「也算是我的同事。」，紅羅賓說著，無視了達米安的咂嘴並指了指他，「他是羅賓。」  
聞言，Archer乾笑著放下了弓箭，「哎呀，那就、大家都是熟人呢，哈哈。」的說道，而美狄亞則在聽到那小孩是羅賓時，便噗一聲大笑出來，具攻擊性的龍骨兵亦隨之散成了灰，取而代之的是點點慢慢構成人影的金砂。

 

「羅賓。」  
「羅賓！」  
「羅賓先生！」

三道叫著同一個名字的聲音響起。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

「羅賓。」，藤丸立香在蝙蝠俠的凝視下，吞了下口水，有點遲疑地指了指，結果那隻藍色的知更鳥不知是故意還是故意地叫了一聲，逼得立香還得再作澄清：「呃、人類的那個，我們找的是那邊的綠衣弓箭手，自稱Archer的那位。」，被點了名的羅賓漢也只得扯著嘴角，意意思思地揮揮手。

蝙蝠俠盯著他看了一會，接著才抬手，像禮尚往來般指了指達米安：「羅賓。」，又指了指提姆：「紅羅賓。」，他看起來還想繼續指下去，然而某個他心中預計會出現的人並不在。本來在立香眼中看來就很不高興的蝙蝠俠，現在看來就更加不高興。

紅羅賓瞟了瞟現場情況後，在蝙蝠俠臉色黑得和面具融為一體時，只得硬著頭皮說：「如果你是想找紅頭罩的話，他在調查另外一點事。」  
「什麼事？」，蝙蝠俠低啞的嘶吼把詢問說成了質問。  
「哥譚各公廁的衛生狀況。」，紅羅賓頂著蝙蝠俠隔著白色目鏡刺過來的瞪視，聳聳肩補充了句：「他叫我這樣回答你。」

明顯不喜歡這個回答的蝙蝠俠緊抿著唇，但也沒對紅羅賓加以任何責難，始終紅頭罩的這種行為已近乎常態，之不過，偵探直覺告訴他紅羅賓絕對是半個幫兇，且存了想看熱鬧的心思，於是他還是瞪了瞪假裝無辜的紅羅賓，隨後才步近了奇裝異服的另一伙人。

那頭逃跑能力點滿的白毛怪獸窩在少女的懷裏，已經由家貓長成如狐狸般大小的牠，已經不能再站在少女的肩上了。瑪修面露戒備，「若再接近將視作閣下有攻擊意圖，我方不排除會進行自衛。請理解一下，看著很像一隻蝙蝠的先生！」，一手持盾站在眾人前方，另一隻手緊抱著芙芙，而後方的從者自然是守在御主的兩側。

蝙蝠俠緩緩踏前了幾步，停了下來，以審視的目光一一掃過他們，最後靜靜注視著黑髮藍眼的青年，思索著對方是什麼身份，保護著他的又是什麼人；緊握著拳的藤丸立香努力與其對視，告誡著自己別要退縮，別要像示弱般先移開眼睛，心中暗嘆若然被過往旅程中遇見的諸位神明君王、尤其是剛分別不久的某烏魯克的王知道，自己與他們對談過後，竟還對與別人對峙而感到膽怯的話，怕是會被他們怒斥一頓吧。

而且，現在聯繫不上迦勒底，過往由羅曼醫生負責的解說及介紹工作，都只能由自己來完成了。

醫生以前是怎麼說的呢？

立香回想了一下，在腦內組織好內容後，一步步踏出了他的從者組建的防禦圈，在瑪修焦慮的叫喚聲中，慢慢把雙手舉在兩側，温和地笑著說：「請相信我們絕無惡意，只是為了修復崩壞的人理而出現在此。我是人理保障機構——迦勒底的御主藤丸立香，身旁的是亞從者瑪修.基利艾拉特、以及兩位把力量借予我們的英靈從者。話說至此，想必對我話中大量名詞感到不解，同時也許對我的來意感到加倍的不安，只是此事說來話長，兩言三語可道不盡……」，立香指了指一直在拍攝他們的直升機和鏡頭，「如果先生有意細聽，也許我們須先另覓他處？」

蝙蝠俠瞇著眼盯著立香，評估對方話中的可信性。在瘋子橫行的哥譚，偶然出現一兩個滿口神秘名詞的怪人、甚至是怪人團隊完全不罕見，然而方才那自稱「Caster」的女人，確實有著操縱超自然的本事；再者，若目的是為了騙他前往某處地點，這樣的奇怪又讓人懷疑的開場白絕非上策，只會白添了他的警戒……除非這人講的話便是實話。

一會兒後，蝙蝠俠總算點了點頭。

立香鬆了口氣，並把手垂回身側。

只是很快又想了什麼，下意識撓著後頸。

他說：「那個……實在不好意思，這邊還有一個不情之請需要提出……因為我們一行人都是初到貴地，實在不清楚哪裡適合商談，只能厚著臉皮煩請先生指點一個沒人打擾且有一定保密性的地方了。」，在迦勒底生活的日子，總算鍛鍊到他能以英語講出絮絮的日式客氣說話。

蝙蝠俠皺起眉。

方才他猜測對方有機會是為了騙他前往某處地點，然而現在對方連地點都提供不出來，違論是要埋伏他了，因此，對方心存惡意的機率下降了10％，只不過仍有可能對方只為絆著他，另有同伙將在城內搞破壞，但無論如何，他需要對方手上那隻奇怪生物來化驗，和對方談談時應該能順手取得。

他思索了一會，想想他在城內秘密藏著、別有他用的地點，挑出了個合適的後，點了點頭。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179864/chapters/42998546)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
